The Purest Defense
by CelesMaev
Summary: In a world where Youkais and Hanyous are killed for only being alive; a lone hanyou will make a difference in changing history and everything that everyone knew or thought they knew. SessXKag InuxKyk SangXMir ShipXRin (Waayyy later) Rated M for Violence and others stuffs...
1. Chapter 1 - First Appearance

The Purest Defense  
By Celesmaev

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related... :(

A.N.: Hello everybody, just to warn you this story isn't betaed... I adopted it from Black Medusia and I redo the two first chapters so they are in one. I hope you like it as I had fun writing it :) Tell what you think but PLEASE don't flame me!? I won't use many japanese words but the ones that are the most common in Inuyasha's fanfictions, I'm warning you all I'm not a Kikyou or Inuyasha bashers so they are going to be real nice in this story... Oh yeah one last thing; Kagome is OOC because I like her better when she's kicking asses (mainly Naraku and gang... hehehehe) R&R pls! It's will help the coming of the next chapter... (ok kidding had already half way done with the next one...)

**Chapter 1 – First Appearance**

A long time ago, one hundred years to be precise, humans acquired a mysterious type of defense against youkais. At first they used it to retake what the youkais a taken from them, but after some years had passed they began to be greedy and decided that the youkais had to be eradicate from the surface of the Earth. The youkais were forced to go in hiding and even the hanyou, those of mixed blood, weren't safe anymore.

At first, the humans took pity on the hanyou and put them to work where their strength were useful. After a couple of years, hanyou were just slaves for the humans around the world and as the technology became more advanced, even the hanyou where killed on sight.

As time passed, the ruling governments became under the rules of youkais hunters, whom were hunting all sort of youkais and even the others mythical types of creatures that weren't harmful to humans like feas and others. The majority of the human race didn't know about the past, because the youkais hunters were hiding it from them, even youkais and hanyou whom were in hiding didn't remembered the real past as it was before the "defense" came in.

In Japan, around our era, in the forest known as the Forest of Inuyasha, a woman was running for her life, as she was pursued by a group of youkais hunters, with the latest form of Defense that they had created. For you see that woman was an Inuyoukai-miko hanyou, one of the few existing in the whole world. She had long black hairs with black dog ears on the top of her head, their tips were a dark pink. Her eyes where cat-like, with a beautiful purple color and a slight pink shine to them. For the moment she was wearing black yoga pants with a white tank top and a baggy blue shirt over it. Her cargo boots were crushing the leafs on the ground as she run as fast as she could, her breath coming short.

The woman cursed as she tried and failed again, to put back her protective shield around her. She knew that if she wanted to return home, she had to put back her shield on, for it was the only thing that was protecting her from the Defense and disguising her as a normal human. As she continued to run and didn't pay any attention to where she was going, as she finally brought back her shield around herself, her ankle got stuck in a vein; making her fall down in an old well. As she was about to hit the bottom, she found herself surrounded by a powerful blue light. She blinked and looked up when she noticed that the light disappeared. _What happened?_ she thought and looked to bright blue sky, which was the opposite to what she had seen when she was running.

She jumped up and gripped some veins just before the top the well, to get out as a normal human, she figured to not take any chances. As she look around as she get out, she was surprised to feel so much youkais youki and even some human reiki. _How is it possible? Mikos and Monks were killed even before Youkais, since the Humans didn't trust them…_ she thought and gasped as she gazed around her. The forest wasn't even like the one she was running through.

She dusted herself and walked slowly off in the woods and suddenly froze as he saw an inu-hanyou stuck in a tree, being pinned in it by an holy arrow, which was filled with reiki. She walked up to him and shivered as she could feel her inner beast wake up and looking up at the male hanyou, whom was wearing a red haori with a red hakama, his long messy white hairs, with white dogs ears on his head.

**Pup need to be freed and feed, he isn't in condition to be around here…** she growled low.

_Pup? He can be even older then us…_ she replied

**Pup is weaker then us, so we take care of him as if he was our pup… He needs attention… **said the beast as she looked at the hanyou, ** By the way a group of humans are about to jump you…** snickered the beast as the woman jumped up when said group appeared around her.

She immediately noticed an old woman in the group, which was looking at her.

"Hello, child, can you tell us why you are in this part of the wood?" she asked smiling softly at her.

"Hum, hello, my name is Higurashi Kagome and I am lost…" she said and blinked as she could feel reiki coming from the old woman. _Why isn't she using her reiki to restore her youth?_ she thought frowning.

"Oye, Kikyou, why are you staying there!? Why don't you free me so we can finish what you started all those years ago?" said a harsh voice behind her.

Kagome turned her head and looked at the hanyou that was stuck on the tree, his golden eyes glaring at her as he was showing his fangs in a show of defiance.

**Should show pup how to behave in front of alpha bitch…** growled her beast

_Later._ Replied Kagome frowning at him.

"I am not this Kikyou person that you are talking about, pup." She growled up at him

"Pup!? Why you wench!" he yelled

"What did you just call me? I dare you to say it again, Pup!" she replied and walked up to him to grasp at the rosary that was hanging around his neck.

"Such a fiery spirit… it's will be a good meal for Lady Centipede!" said a voice behind the group of human.

They yelled and ran as a huge female centipede youkai appeared out of nowhere and tried to grasp at them. Kagome blinked as she saw the youkai in true form, it appeared that the female was crazy to be out and about. But what was making Kagome the most perplex; it was the humans that weren't using any type of Defense against her.

"Oye, we… hum bitch! Get me out if here! I'll fight her!" said the hanyou

"No you stay there pup…" said Kagome and closed her eyes to concentrate on disabling her shield.

As she retook her true form, her hair got longer and her dogs' ears appeared on the top of her head. She eared gasps around her as her fangs and claws grew and got deadlier. She smirked as her transformation finished and she flexed her fingers. The centipede youkai blinked and she went for her anyway. Kagome rolled her eyes upward and put a hand in front of her.

"**Heavenly Moon Slice!**" she said her hand glowed as she cut the air in front of her and kicking at the youkai, purifying it on contact.

"What are you?" asked the stunned hanyou with an awed expression, border on worshipping look.

"I am an Inuyoukai-miko hanyou, pup… where I am from only the strongest and the craftiest survive…" she said and looked at the old miko. "why didn't you use your reiki?" she asked

"I cannot use it anymore, child…" said the old miko and blinked as she looked at the inuhanyou, "Inuyasha! The arrow had disappeared!" she exclaimed and suddenly she was in the grasp of the boy.

"Where the Shikon no Tama, Kaede? I know that Kikyou had it with her…" he growled

"Hey, stop it!?" yelled Kagome as she tried to think of a way to free the old miko from the grasp of the seemly out of control hanyou.

"The rosary, child!" gasped painfully the old miko

Kagome smirked and looked at the hanyou.

"Sit!" she said and the hanyou face planted in the ground, freeing the old woman from his grasp.

They could hear him swore as he tried to extract himself from the crater that he had created on impact.

"I warn you just this time, pup, if you disobey me in any way and don't do what I say, this is what will happened to you, are we clear?" asked Kagome as she looked down at the boy.

He nodded and after a little while he was able to get up right. The old miko invited them to her home and as they walked into the village, Kagome noticed that the houses and everything around here was different then what she was used to. _Is it for real? This is not the world where I'm from… youkais and hanyous in true form all the times… mikos and monks alive… no Defense anywhere… it's too good to be true… I do hope it's not a dream and that it's real. I won't ever go back to where I call home!?_ She thought and walked to the old miko's hut with a lighter footsteps then she ever had in all her life…

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2 - Adjusting to a New Life

The Purest Defense  
By Celesmaev

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

A.N.: Hello everybody! Welcome to a new chapter of The Purest Defense. I hope that you will like this continuation of the first chapter.

Thank you for the reviews:

luverofakatsuki  
LoveInTheBattleField  
I love Siberian tigers  
black medusia

And the one guest... :)

I loved your reviews guys...

R&R!

**Chapter 2 – Adjusting to a New Life**

Kagome sighed as she sat before the fire in Kaede's hut, as Inuyasha was sitting not far from the door. The old miko was sitting next to the young woman and was studying her with her one good eye.

"So you are from another time where youkai, mikos and monks are hunted by the humans… this is so strange and worrisome, I sure hope this won't happened." she said and looked at her black ears. "Can you take an animal form?" she asked

"Hum, yes… I'm the only hanyou whom can… that's why my race was hunted… inuyoukai-miko hanyou were rumored to have the power of full-blooded youkai and to be able of having full-blooded pups…" she explained

"Woah… I've never thought to see someone with such powers… hey and why are you calling me pup?" he exclaimed as he suddenly frowned at her.

Kagome laughed and shook her head as pointed a finger at him.

"For my beast you are a pup, Inuyasha… she sees you as one so for me you are one…" she replied and glared at him, "And why do you want that jewel? You are an Inuyoukai hanyou!? You're powerful enough, even more since you tell me that your father was the Inu no Taisho, the Overlord of the Western Lands… you just need to be more sure of yourself it's all…" she continued and looked at Kaede, "Do you think I could have some clothes of this area so I don't stand out so much?" she asked smiling at her.

The old miko nodded and went in the back room of her hut, as Kagome suddenly smirked.

"Oh, pup, be a good little hanyou and go patrol around the village…" she said and looked meaningfully at him.

Inuyasha blushed and ran as fast as he could outside of the hut.

**Pup is fun to embarrass…** laughed her beast.

_You are an evil little bitch, you know that right?_ Replied Kagome as she shook her head, when Kaede walked back inside the room, with a pile of clothes in her arms. She sat down next to her and gave her the clothes.

"Those are my old mikos haori and hakama, they are old but they will surely be your size…" said the old miko

Kagome sighed and took the clothes. She glanced at her and frowned.

"If you want I could help you with your reiki… as payment for those clothes…" she said

The old miko nodded and Kagome changed into the white haori and dark red hakama. She kept her black cargo boots as they would be useful when they would fight or the long walking that they surely will have to do…

*** **Weeks later** ***

Kagome sighed as she look up at her pouting pup whom was currently sulking in the tree where he had been sealed for over fifty years. She frowned and put her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"Inuyasha, get down this instant… I won't repeat myself… YOU NEED A BATH!" she growled

"No! I won't go in the hot spring…" he replied and pouted as his ears flattened on his head, knowing what was going to happen.

"Sit…" she said and he went down from the branches where he was sitting, down in the ground.

The poor inuhanyou groaned and whined as the woman grasped him by the ear, making him follow her pitifully around the village down to the near hot spring. Many of the villagers looked with amusement at the normal scene that they were seeing since the arrival of both inuhanyous. The female being in charge of the male.

"Do you need help, this time, Lady Kagome?" asked one of the farmers snickering at the predicament that the male inu was in.

"No, no… He will get this in his thick skull, one morning…" she replied waving and pushing Inuyasha in front of her, and into the spring.

He emerged sputtering water as he glared daggers at her.

"Don't forget behind your ears this time… or you know what happened last week… no?" she asked sweetly

He gulped and went underwater pretty fast, at the laugh of his female alpha. Kagome sat down on one of the rock and looked up in the sky as Inuyasha disrobed and began to wash himself in the hot water. She grinned as she remembered the first time she had forced him to take a bath; it's had been just the day after she had arrived and that the villagers had given them the hut neighboring Kaede's...

****Flash Back****

Inuyasha looked into the miko's hut and blinked as he saw Kagome wearing a miko's grabs, with her strange boots. She was sitting in front of Kaede and they were both meditating, the silence inside being interrupted by the fire and soft breathings of both immobile females. He walked silently inside and sat down in a corner, looking at them for a while. Suddenly, he began to notice that the many wrinkles on the old miko were slowly receding. His eyes widened as he suddenly heard Kagome's laugh.

"You seems to be surprised, Inuyasha… a miko can have the longevity of any demons, if she knows how to regularize her reiki correctly… and it's the same thing for the monks… they only need to have above average level of reiki in them." she explained as she looked at him and turned to Kaede, "You will need to do this at least once a day, until you are back to your prime, you will know when you are there, because you won't get any younger." she said smiling to her.

Kaede's eye watered and she nodded smiling brightly at her.

"If you want you can have the hut beside mine… it's unoccupied for the moment." she said after a moment.

Inuyasha scoffed and mumbled.

"I don't want to be here… can I go in the woods?" he whined

"Inuyasha, this isn't an option… you are going to live in that hut with me and I'm going to properly educate you…" said Kagome glaring at him, "If you don't you know which word I'm going to say, no?" she said sweetly

The hanyou male gulped and looked at the ground.

"Okay… I'll sleep in the hut…" he muttered

"Good pup…" grinned Kagome…

When the sun went over the mountains, all around the village you could heard an angry voice yelling at a certain hanyou to get into the waters. Kagome was running after Inuyasha, as the male hanyou was trying to escape her.

"You crazy bitch! I'm not gonna take a bath each morning!?" he yelled running away towards the woods.

Kagome growled and stopped moving completely, as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She began to glow a light pink color and after a moment transformed into a black dog, the size of a huge horse. On the top of her right front paw you could see a pink shaped heart. She stretched and barked as she went after Inuyasha. He turned around as he heard the bark and his eyes widened as he saw the black dog running towards him.

"FUCK!" he yelled ran faster than he ever thought he could.

After a couple of minutes of running, Kagome grasped him by the back of his neck and brought them to the hot spring, just to dump him into it. She put one of her paws on his head and dunked him…

****End of Flash Back****

Kagome looked as Inuyasha walked back in the hut sulking, as it was his normal expression for the last weeks.

"What is it, pup?" she asked putting her book back down on her bed.

"Can we go on a trip? Maybe patrol around, fighting against rogue youkais? Saving villages?" he asked pleadingly at her.

"Aww, I've been waiting to see when you would want to travels… it's in your blood as an inuyoukai, pup…" she explained smiling at him. "Wait a day or two and I'll have everything ready for our trip…" she said and went up. "Kaede will be okay, with the amount of meditation she had done lately, she's up to put a barrier around the whole village and be able to send me a warning if anything happened when we are away…" she said, "Go get yourself a dinner, pup, I'll see to our provisions and weapons…" she finished walked out of the hut and went to the market.

As Kagome walked around the marketplace she saw some vendors that were selling weapons and provision. She sighed and looked around for foods and a bag or two; which she knew that it was the only things that they could offer for the moment. She took two brown bags and some dried fruits and meats, with a couple of water bottles. When she got everything she walked back to the hut she had two bedroll added to the stuff. She walked inside and smirked as she saw Inuyasha sleeping on her bed. She rekindled the fire and sat down in front of it. She closed her eyes and entered state of profound meditation using it to restore her energy for the trip ahead…

**TBC**...

A.N.: Well this all for the moment guys. A little spoiler for the next chapter... here's the title; **A Kitsune's Trick**... and don't worry we will have a peek at our favorite Demon Lord...


End file.
